Dolgava
Dolgaria '''(alternatively '''Dolgava), officially the Republic of Dolgaria (Dolgavan: Rēpublika Dolgarijas, Hulstrian: Republik Dolgariens) is a nation occupying the southwestern peninsulas of the continent of Keris. Geography Dolgaria is currently divided into five subnational entities, known as provinces. They are Hodari, Karzon, Korzin Valley, Lirath, and Quagotu. Four of the provinces are on the continental mainland while Karzon is a large island off the southwestern coast, separated from the mainland by the Karzonian Strait. The shape of the continent land creates two gulfs to the north and southeast: the Sea of Deliverance and the Hodari Gulf, respectively. The Sea of Deliverance separates Dolgaria from Trigunia, and can be further broken down into Lirath Bay in the west and the Bat of Whales in the east. Dolgaria shares a sole land border with Kizenia in the northeast, which runs almost parallel to the Hokotoff Mountains, which run from coast to coast. The end of the Lirath Peninsula is in extremely close proximity to the southeasternmost points of Trigunia. In the Northwest, the Povant Mountains run from Devantera in the central border regions through Lirath (between Dolgarburg and Dariena) to the ocean. The mountains are surrounded by a massive taiga, which is bordered in southeast Lirath by coastal plains and arable farmland. Lirath and Quagotu are divided by the Great Quagotu River, which run from the mountains to the Sea of Deliverance. The northeastern areas are defined by marshy wetlands, which become more traversible after freezing in the winter. Korzin Valley consists of mostly lush boreal forests and is surrounded almost entirely by mountains, with the Hokotoffs in the north, the Auburn Hills in the northwest, and the Povants in the west. The Kizenava River runs from the Auburn Hills out to the Hodari Gulf, and divides the cities of Kizenava and Mukvasa. The mouth of the river is at a fairly large, fertile delta. Hodari is relatively flat, consisting of mostly coastal plains. Because of its flatness and abundnace of water, it is Dolgaria's agricultural center. The Prescott River bisects Hodari laterally, running from the Povant Mountains out to the tip of the peninsula. It has several tributaries which drain into either the ocean or lakes such as Lake Marigold, Lake Arequipa, or the largest lake in the country, Great Gloriana Lake. Karzon, a dense island to the west has rough terrain consisting of cliff shores, hills, and rocky soil, which makes it agriculturally dependent on the mainland. Despite Karzon's rocky coastline, beaches are present on shores that tend to be more windward, as a result of wind and water erosion. Provinces Demographics Ethnicity The dominant ethnicity in Dolgaria is formed by the Dolgavan people, a Likatonic group distantly related to Likatons. There is also a large number of Hulstrians, most of them belonging to the descendants of the former nobility. Since the Dolgavan War, Luthorians and Deltarians have also settled in Dolgaria. The island of Karzon is inhabited by Karzonians, which are ethnic Dolgavans that speak the Karzonian language, a language closely related to Dolgavan and share common culture that sets them apart from rest of the Dolgavans. Many Karzonians also claim a separate ethnicity and linguistic tradition from Dolgaria, although today this is mostly reflected only in a faint accent. Starting in the mid 3810s, there has been a large influx of the Luthorian population due to breeding and immigration. The Luthorian population as of 3824 is Ethnic composition of Dolgaria: *Dolgavans: 33% *Hulstrians: 29% *Luthorians: 21% *Deltarians: 17% *Other: 2% Religion The Deltarian colonization in the 18th century introduced Hosianism to Dolgaria, which has become the dominant religion in the nation. Most Dolgavans adhere to the Terran Patriarchal Church, with adherence increasing greatly since the enforced Patriarchal orthodoxy as result of the Dolgavan Inquisition of the 35th century. Most Karzonians adhere to a native form of Hosianism, often referred to as Gnostic, called the Good Church - a religiously conservative and isolationist sect - which was widely followed throughout Dolgava, but was greatly reduced since it was driven underground by the Inquisition. Former Hulstrian nobles belonged to the Luthoran Church in Dolgaria, a Confessional (OOC: Lutheran) Luthoran (OOC: Protestant) Hosian church. Prior to Hosianization, Dolgarians followed their own polytheistic religious beliefs, collectively called Dievism. While Dievism has been virtually extinguished since the adoption of Hosianism, several rural communities and forest tribes still worship the old Dolgavan gods, and the religion has experienced a nationalistic revival in recent centuries. Religious affiliation: *Terran Patriarchal Church: 34% *Good Church: 32% *Luthoran Church in Dolgava: 30% *Dievism: 2% *Other: 2% Politics & Government Progress Party Choice | last_election1 = April 1, 3823 | meeting_place = National Building, Dolgariapolis }} The Federal Parliament is the national legislature, with 450 seats as of 3768. Members of Parliament are elected directly by their constituents every three years on April 1. The Head of State is the President, who is elected by a national vote, although independent of votes for the MPs. The position of President is the highest form of authority in Dolgaria, and is responsible for guiding the Cabinet and carrying out executive actions. As of 38230, the Forward Party of Dolgaria holds a minority government under president Julian Layton. The Progress Party represents the Official Opposition, while Choice represents the remaining seats. History Dolgaria, as a political entity, can be traced through the past millennium and a half, with many different governmental structures and political ideologies taking form over the years. Category:Nations Category:Dolgaria Category:Keris